


Moon-Gazing

by Millixi77



Series: Animal Traits AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Animal Traits, Fluff, Multi, Slight Animalistic Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millixi77/pseuds/Millixi77
Summary: Kaito loved watching the full moon rise. Partially because of his interest in astronomy, and partially because he was part-wolf. Whatever the case, it was something that he looked forward to every month. It was a weird habit, but one he couldn't be bothered to break.He was happy that he had people that he could share it with.





	Moon-Gazing

Kaito couldn't help but smile as he looked out of the window, waiting for the last slivers of dawn to finally melt into soft, dark hues of the night. His wolf ears were pricked upwards and his tail was wagging pretty intensely. 

 

The reason was… a bit childish, really. But he'd be damned if denied that he really wanted to see the full moon tonight. 

 

It was a silly challenge he'd come up with for himself ever since he was a child. That no matter what he did, he'd make sure he was able to see the full moon every lunar month. He was pretty instinct-driven when it came to things like this, so unless he was swamped in work or very sick, he made sure he'd be able to see it. 

 

It was something that weirded people out at times, but a habit that he couldn't seem to let go. He was happy that his partners didn't seem to mind this particular little quirk, though. 

 

The one problem with the place they lived was the strict noise policy in place. It was kind of silly, to want to howl at the moon, but like he said, he was pretty instinct-driven. 

 

(He'd done it all the time when he was younger, thanks to the fact that his grandparents lived in a large house that was a bit secluded from the rest of the neighborhood.)

 

(He was a sociable person, so he usually visited his friends during the day. But as soon as it was night time, especially when it was the night of a full moon, he'd come up with any and all excuses possible to leave. It had taken a few years for people to notice why, and the reactions had been… a little mixed, to say the least.)

 

Anyway, that stuff didn't really matter. What mattered now was that he was sitting in from of the window, eagerly waiting for the sun to fuck off so he could finally see the moon. Just thinking of the moon made his tail wag harder and his heart soar. He just couldn't wait… 

 

“Waiting for the full moon again?” Maki asked, smiling. 

 

“Yeah! Seeing the full moon  _ is  _ the highlight of my month most of the time!”

 

“So it is.” she joined him, watching the sun sink and start to paint the sky in the familiar colors of sunset. He could already feel his energy levels rising at the thought. Wolves were nocturnal, and if he got excited enough, he wouldn't be able to sleep. 

 

(That had actually happened a few times.)

 

(It was a bit embarrassing to admit, but it was true. There were two outcomes: either the adrenaline helped him coast through the next day before thoroughly knocking him out the next night, or he was a tired disaster the next day.)

 

(Luckily, as he'd gotten older, he'd learned to control himself better. It didn't mean that he occasionally fell asleep a little later, but it meant that he wasn't crashing the next day, or being needlessly hyperactive.)

 

He looked over at Maki. Her black panther ears were pricked up as well, but not as much as his ears were. Her tail wasn't wagging like his was, but it was lifted up in the air, and the tip of her tail was twitching a little swaying from side to side. 

 

She was less open when it came to her emotions, but when it counted, you could tell what she was feeling. 

 

It was nice to finally be around people who held the same appreciation for the moon as he did.

 

He looked outside again, pleased to see that the sun seemed to be getting the damn message and moving its slow ass out of the sky. It was silly, getting irritated by a celestial body like this, but he couldn't help it. 

 

He really wanted to see the moon. 

 

It took a while of waiting, but finally, the soft shades of twilight faded into the dark hues of the night. The stars started to twinkle, and the moon started to rise. 

 

It was silly, and more than just a little childish that his tail’s wagging picked up again when he saw the moon start to rise. He really, really wanted to see it. 

 

He heard Maki chuckle a bit at his reaction. It wasn't mocking, just fond. Just knowing that fact made Kaito feel just a little happier. 

 

He smiled at her. 

 

She blushed a little, shaking her head. 

 

Then they turned back to the window, watching the moon rose and the stars come alive. 

 

The night was such a beautiful thing to witness… 

 

It was a little awkward, being nocturnal when most of your partners were crepuscular, but it was nice to be able to share this experience with one of them, at the very least. Everyone else usually joined in when they weren't too busy, but today had been a little crazy for most of them. 

 

The wonders of work, really. 

 

He soon heard footsteps and voices coming closer to the front door. Familiar ones, of course. During the course of the day, they'd needed to leave the apartment for one reason or the other, and planning in advance usually meant that they made sure they got back around the same time. He couldn't fully make out their conversation, thanks to the walls, but it sounded like they were laughing about how their day had gone. 

 

He could hear Maki’s tail start to wave around a little more, and his tail wasn't much better. 

 

The brief sound of fumbling for keys and unlocking the door broke the soft near-silence before the door opened. In came Kaede, Kokichi and Shuuichi, looking a little tired, but generally happy. 

 

“Well, look who's happy to see us!” Kokichi said, fake bravado almost instantly broken when he practically skipped over to them. “Did you miss us? Did you?  _ Did you _ ?”

 

Shuuichi and Kaede laughed, and even Maki couldn't help but smile. 

 

Kaito couldn't help himself from laughing a little as well. “Of course we did. I'm guessing your day went well, huh?”

 

“Fantastic, actually! I finally managed to pull a fast one on this one guy who'd been annoying me for a while!”

 

“Oh God, what did you do?”

 

“It involved a bucket of water, ice, chilli pepper and Doritos.”

 

“Do I want to know what you did?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not!”

 

“You don't want to know, actually,” Shuuichi said. “I don't know how he managed to do  _ that _ , but it's both borderline illegal and scarily hilarious.”

 

“Illegal?” Maki asked. “Be careful, gremlin, I'm not sure we have the money to bail you out of jail.”

 

“Gremlin?! Maki, you wound my very  _ soul!  _ What did I do to you to deserve this?” The familiar fake crying they'd come to know so well filled the room, and Kaito could hear Kaede struggling to stand upright while she locked the door. 

 

“Alright, that  _ was  _ a lie! But I won't need to any bail; I'm smart enough to stay out of prison, you know.”

 

“Nobody denied that, you know,” Kaede said. 

 

“I'm just clearing out any doubts people have before they arise! Prevention is better than cure, you know.”

 

“Oh, believe me, knowing you're smart is the least of our troubles when you decide to pull something.”

 

“Look on the bright side! I have entertaining stories to tell by the end of the day, so it balances itself out! Entertainment for entertainment! It's an equal exchange!”

 

Their discussion soon meandered onto other topics, and Kaito couldn't help but feel happy for what he had right now. The full moon was high in the sky, the stars were just as beautiful as ever, and he was surrounded by the four people he valued the most in his life. 

 

What more could he ask for? 


End file.
